Music Notes and Magic Wands
by itspondemonium
Summary: Its Glee at Hogwarts! All our favorite gleeks are across the pond studying to become great wizards and witches. but what with the Tri-Wizard Tournament back at Hogwarts this wont be the carefree year they were expecting. Klaine  Finchel Brittana and Quam
1. Chapter 1

**hi there! So this is the first story i have written in a long time that i don't find embarrassing enough to not post on fanfiction. but who knows, maybe i just have really low standards for what is embarrassing. my point is, I'd love some feedback on this story. its going to be a multi-chapter fic and I've already written the first few. don't worry, they get longer. technically this is a crossover, but lets be honest: who actually goes to the crossover section? since this is told from the glee kids P.O.V i put it here, and hopefully there are some HP fans out there! this paragraph is far to long so onward with the story!**

Kurt carefully folded up his last sweater and stuck it in his drawer. Then he pulled it out again and put it in his trunk and sighed. Kurt couldn't bring himself to completely unpack for the summer. It felt to official. Not that he didn't love spending time with his dad, stepmother and his goofy stepbrother, but hie longed for the day he could escape his cruel neighborhood and return to his safe haven at Hogwarts.

"hey, bro!" Finn shouted energetically as he bounded in. a pile of Kurt's folded clothes went flying.

"oh, sorry", he said as Kurt scrambled to pick them up, "so anyways, Kurt I was wondering if you would just sleep on the couch or something tonight, 'cause I got this movie marathon I wanna watch and if I did it in the family room I'd wake everyone up y'know?" Finn blabbered on and Kurt wondered idly what the odds were that this all important "movie marathon" was porn. Kurt considered pressuring Finn with questions until he got to embarrassed to push it anymore but instead he shrugged and lied, "I'll be out late anyway."

Kurt actually hated staying up late. When those stupid street gangs would follow him around and make up for all the time they didn't see him in the winter. To the boys from his old school Kurt was just the

Little fag who couldn't take a joke and transferred to a fancy- !#$%^&* boarding school. Unfortunately that made Finn the poor- !#$%^&* brother of the fag, who had to follow him to boarding school to keep him safe. Yet Finn could still walk outside in the summer without the fear of getting a good beating.

The next morning Kurt got off the couch for breakfast and promptly screamed. There were to huge owls sitting on the kitchen table and were pecking at his dad.

" !#$%^&* birds", Burt grumbled, "Kurt get your brother." Finn was already walking in, bleary eyed and grinning.

"hey,owls!" he said brightly, "'bout time we find out how we did on our O.!" Kurt was already tearing into his. He breathed a sigh of relief when the test results came out as well as he had suspected. Beside him Finn looked ecstatic.

"A,P,A,A,E!" he said, "hell, I probably got an exceeding expectations by just showing up for that exam!" that was no great feet, Kurt thought. Finn took the most basic classes-Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, The Frog choir…

" I suppose Carole will take you boys to Diagon Alley tomorrow then?" Burt said gruffly. Burt was a muggle, but Carole Finns mom was a witch. Before Finn could complain that they were old enough to go alone hi s mom happily agreed. Finn made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and walked off. Kurt followed.

"I'm gonna owl Rachel, see if we can meet up tomorrow: Finn explained.

"good idea." Kurt nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment. He screwed a quick not to his best friend Mercedes and whistled for his owl, Ailsa. He sent her off and sat back.

So close yet so far. September 1st could never arrive quick enough.

* * *

><p><strong>now I'm going to be a hypocrite here and tell you all that's its pretty pointless to click on a story, skim through it and exit without leaving a review. i am guilty of doing this many times and I've realized that an author doesn't know if anybody reads their story except for reviews. 40 people could be reading it but if only 5 people review- well that doesn't make the author feel really good.<strong>

**okay, I'm going to stop now, because i sound like my teachers. anywho leave me a review and tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	2. Diagon Alley

**I'm extremely disappointed with the lack of reviews for the first chapter. and yet I'm still posting. i guess I'm just a sucker for writing. well, here's number two!**

The next day the Hudson-Hummels got up early, excited to spend a whole day mucking around Diagon Alley.

"Come on, we can eat when we get there!", Finn said impatiently, pacing around the kitchen.

"You just want to get there to see your girlfriend." Kurt said crossly as he polished off a crumpet.

"You can go ahead dear.", His mother said, "we'll meet you the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour so Kurt can moisturize". Finn grinned and ran into the living room.

He picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He stepped in cautiously and shouted "Diagon Alley!" as the flames lept higher. He spun down and tried to keep his arms and legs close to his body.

He stumbled out into a dimly lit pub and promptly smacked his head on the mantle of the fire place.

"People my size aren't meant to go jumping through fireplaces!", Finn said to the bartender conversationally, brushing ash off himself. He began to walk away, then stopped and did a double take of the bartender.

"Puckerman! What the hell are you doing working behind a bar counter!", Finn shouted at his best friend in shock. Noah Puckerman grinned and jumped over the counter to bro-hug his buddy.

"In the flesh and blood" he said cheekily "me and Alex gots ourselves some summer jobs here. A few hours and a discount on beer. Its great!" Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Take a few hours off and come school shopping with me", he offered, "or help me find Rachel- I mean any kids from our year" Finn tried to cover up his eagerness.

"I think I can help you there", Puck smirked. He walked over to the staircase leading to the rooms above the bar and shouted "Oi, Berry! I gotta a surprise for you in the form of a 6 foot tall dork!" there was a scream and then Rachel Berry flew down the stairs and nearly tackled Finn, which was impressive considering their weight difference.

"Omigod Finn I don't know when you would be here I've just been waiting and I thought It'd be later and I still need to brush my hair and have you eaten do you want to come up or stay here whatever you want I gotta get dressed-" Finn just rolled his eyes and held her close focusing on the _Rachel_ of it all.

Puck cleared his throat and stalked off to the bar to get on with his job.

"Rachel", Finn said, finally quieting her, "its fantastic to see you. How long have you been here?"

"Bout a week and a half, my dads are on a cruise and I thought it would be nice to get my school supplies and begin getting a head start on the lessons." She told him walking upstairs. Finn followed her eager for more alone time without Puck shooting them looks from the bar.

Puck slouched over the counter, mad that Finn had ditched him for a girl. He pulled out a rag and swiped it across the counter.

"You on duty?" a rude voice interrupted him. Puck looked up to see two people standing in front of him. A pretty redhead with a nice smile and, the one who had spoken, a slim boy, a man really, with dark messy hair and tawny eyes. Puck recognized them of course. Rose Weasley, a sixth year like him and James Sirius Potter who was a year older.

"We'll have to pints of gin then, Muck." James said cheerfully.

"Its _Puck_." Puck growled. "And may I ask who the hell orders gin before 10:00am? I smell the begininings of an alcoholic. Sad to think what being famous has done to you Potter."

James just smirked and replied smoothly, "that's rich, calling me an alcoholic when everybody knows the only reason you and that slut Alex work here is for the free booze."

"You seem to be missing something Potter. Oh, that's right, its your slutty fanclub." Puck sneered. He shoved their drinks across the table, making sure some of it sloshed over the rim. Rose was looking around as the hoping for an escape route.

"At least I have a fanclub" James countered. Realizing that it was not a very good comeback he added, "Come on Rosie. There's a much better pub in knockturn alley. professional service. Maybe there we can enjoy our drinks in peace."

"Pay up" puck said irritably "unless Rose is covering. Classy Potter."

"Put it on my tab!" James shouted unfazed as he and Rose disappeared. Puck hated the fact that James really did have a tab. Actually, he hated most anything that had to do with the Weasleys/Potters. They thought they were all that just because there parents and and aunts and uncles saved the wizarding world before Puck was even born. He didn't have a problem with Harry Potter but Puck doubted James could save anything let alone the world. Nah, killing was more his thing.

Finn walked up behind him. "Cool it man." He said before Puck could reply to James' comment. " Now switch your shift and come with us."

Finn, Rachel and Puck took their sweet time shopping for Finn, laughing at him as he tried on robes and realized just how many textbooks he had to use this year. Finn and Rachel were acting ridiculously in love, having gotten together at the end of last year. Puck eventually found himself making excuses to get away from them. He had half a mind to go looking for James and Rose just to start a fight but instead he stepped into the Owlrey to find yet another well know wizard.

Albus Severus Potter. Also a sixth year, Puck liked him slightly better than his brother James. Al was quieter, nerdier and perfect teasing material. Shame he was famous or Puck would be all over that case.

"What do you say Potter?" Puck said trying to sound friendly. It didn't come naturally. " I ran into rose and your bro earlier." Al shrugged.

"Wonder where Lily slipped off to." He mused out loud, "mom told me to keep an I on her. With my luck she wandered into knockturn alley. Probably already in some dudes bed. Just like last time…" he walked past puck muttering and puck frowned and wondered if Al had even noticed him at all. Potters. He didn't try and understand them.

Puck hung around the front of Weasleys Wizard Weazes and hit on girls until he spotted the power couple, this time accompanied by Kurt and Mercedes two of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey mate", Finn said, "where were you? We all got ice cream earlier." Puck shrugged. "I was talking to Al potter." Kurt snorted and everyone looked at him.

"What?", he said, "the bloke's mad. So's his sister. Hell, their whole family is a bit on the off side if you know what I mean. Was he talking to himself? He does that a lot."

Rachel tutted. "that's not a very nice thing to say. I think Al is a fine guy. He gets good grades and doesn't try to steal my spotlight." Rachel then launched into a ridiculously detailed plan of how she was going to get solo after solo in the Frog Choir this year along with making everyone like her and becoming the most popular girl in the school.

Kurt and Mercedes looked like they wanted to break something. Finn had checked out of the conversation ages ago and was humming under his breath. Puck rolled his eyes and marched off towards the leaky cauldron. Maybe his uncanny ability to run into celebrities would hold, because there was one he would especially like to talk to.

**yay, second chapter. And its longer, just like i promised. ha, now you have to review if you want to find out which celeb puck wants to meet!  
><strong>


End file.
